


boneless desire

by pills_s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sexual Fantasy, dream is barely in this, enjoy, i did this instead of working on the other fic i had planned, like sort of, this is kinda shit, yes i know another fic about choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pills_s/pseuds/pills_s
Summary: dream has hand tattoos.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	boneless desire

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it’s me again. yeah so i did this instead of working on the fic i had planned cause i got bored. wrote this in like, 30 minutes so it’s trash, i just wanted to post something. i have another one shot smut fic i have planned so i’ll probably be posting that in about a week. anyways, happy reading and enjoy :)

dream has tattoos.

  
  
  


he’s got them when he turned 18 and he loves them. his arms are decorated with different works of art, framing his arms. on his right hand ranges from a few smaller things, such as a small smiley face at the patch of skin above the thumb, a small toad sitting on a mushroom, aka a toad on a toad stoll. it was littered with a bunch of stupid stuff. a grave contrast to his other hand. 

  
  
  


on his left hand was a tattoo of a skeleton’s hand, inked in black lines tracing over his whole hand. the tattoo made his hand appear long, strong and made him seem intimidating. whenever he would think, he would bring his left hand to his chin in concentration and everyone would stare at the man’s hand. everyone loved it.

  
  
  


some, you could say, more than others.

  
  
  


when dream finally facetimed george, finally showed him his beautiful face, the smaller was too caught up in the fact that he was looking at his crush’s and longtime friend’s face to notice the art scattered on his hand. 

  
  
  


it wasn’t until the second facetime when george noticed, and boy did he notice.

  
  
  


dream had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, his chin resting on both hands and his head tilted back, obviously distracted by something. all george could do was stare. stare at the tattoos peeking from the edge of the pushed up sleeves and trailing down to his hands. he saw his right hand first, almost laughing at the dumb designs the man has permantely put on his skin. but then he saw the left and his breath got caught in his throat. 

  
  
  


the way the skeleton framed his large hand, the way it contrasted to his white skin, the way it curves around his face, george was addicted. he stared as his mind began to wander. his mouth slightly opened and eyes blown wide at the thought of what those hands could do.

  
  
  


as george was lost in his head, dream had remembered he was still on call with him and noticed that george was just staring at him. a bit confused, dream was trying to get the boy’s attention by calling his name but nothing worked. so dream started to wave his arms and yell his name. this finally struck george out of his head.

  
  
  


“wh-what?”

  
  
  


he lightly chuckled, shaking his head. “dude you were like, staring off into space hard. was i just too distracting?” dream said with his staple smirk and that tone in his voice that always gets george riled.

  
  
  


“shut up, y-you weren’t.” he looks away from the camera, trying to hide his fiery cheeks.

  
  
  


“oh come on now, you’re literally blushing and you just stuttered. come on george, tell me.”

  
  
  


“it’s nothing, whatever. i, uh, i have to go and, and feed my cat. bye.” he immediately hung up leaving dream slightly confused but still had a sense of pride as he made george blush once again.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


george doesn’t really know how he got into this situation.

  
  
  


after he hung up the call, he looked down to see a very prominent bulge between his legs, groaning at the strain. he was about to relieve himself when he remembered dream’s hands, specifically his left one.

  
  
  


it was hot, was all george could say. it fit him so well. the way it curves around his fingers was addicting and the stark difference from his tattoo to his skin was eye candy.

  
  
  


he looked at his own hand, seeing as they would be many sizes smaller than the latters, but he’s more than okay with it.

  
  
  


he looks over at his desk and sees a pen layed carelessly on the wood. he looked at his own hand then back at the pen, repeating that same motion before deciding.

  
  
  


“fuck it.”

  
  
  


george took the pen, searched up a picture of a skeleton and started to trace the lines onto his own skin slowly, careful not to make any mistakes. the thought of everything dream’s tatted hand could do, the way they would run up and down his body, caress his hips hold his throat, all of that was making his hand slightly shaky. after about 15 minutes of constant drawing, he’s finally finished and george is very proud of the product.

  
  
  


it’s almost identical to dream’s. the only difference is the sizes of hands and the few mess ups on george’s end. 

  
  
  


he stares at it, and stares down at his pants again, seeing as his boner has not quite gone down yet. he decides to just get it over with as he reaches into his bedside table to grab a dildo with a suction cup at the bottom and his bottle of lube. he’s about to climb onto the bed when his eye catches his full length mirror. he stares at it a bit and finally gives in and makes his way to the mirror. george takes off his clothes, sticks the dildo to the floor and starts to lube up his fingers, making them slick.

  
  
  


he inserts one finger from his right hand and after a moment of adjusting, he starts thrusting. he whines at the familiar feeling, adding another. he’s now sweating a bit, scissoring himself loose for something else, something bigger. george begins to shake a bit, imagining it was someone else’s fingers inside of him, hitting all the right spots. after a few moments, he takes his fingers out, a small sound of discomfort at the feeling of being empty.

  
  
  


george looks at himself in the mirror. his cheeks are flush, a thin layer of sweat encasing his entire body and his eyes are glossed over with want. he sees his entire tiny frame in the mirror. he decides that just imaging isn’t enough. he moves himself over making his left arm and shoulder completely out of his eye range in the mirror. george takes his pen marked hand and strokes his own cheek, making it look like dream’s strong hand is caressing him. the man shakes slightly like a leaf, wanting the bigger man with him so dearly.

  
  
  


george positions himself over the dildo and pushes himself down, moaning at the amazing feeling. he wastes no time before raising his hips up and slamming it down, repeating the motion again and again. he brings his marked hand down to his nipples, pinching and squeezing them, whimper at the insatiable feeling. george never takes his eyes away from the hand, loving the way it’s making him feel. his mind begins to wander as dream’s voice appears in his head.

  
  
  


‘ _ look at you, whimpering like a slut, getting off at the sight of your hand masked as mine. how pathetic.’ _

  
  
  


he loves it. he smooths over his slim hips and stomach, the dildo is hitting all the right places as he moans loud. his hand moves up to wrap around his neck, the skeleton curving so well.

  
  
  


‘ _ what if i put it here? would you like that?’ _

  
  
  


george agrees, babbling incoherent yes’s and pleas for any sort of pressure that his hand could bring. his hips are slowing down, a bit tired from the constant motion, not quite hitting his prostate. he decides to take the dildo out of him to get his vibrator, wanting a release so bad. he sits on his bum, his legs propped up on the floor and his shoulder still out of view, the skeleton stays stagnant on his neck. he turns it on to the third highest setting, not wanting to waste time getting himself ready. he screams at the vibration against his prostate.

  
  
  


‘ _ want me to squeeze you hard? to crush your neck?’ _

  
  
  


he forces out a yes, moans taking over his vocabulary. he plays into the act, as if dream was holding him from behind, holding his neck. he turns the vibrator up a level, making the buzzing faster and more intense. george’s body begins to stutter, his lower back spasming as he chases his release. george closes the hand around his neck, cold electricity coursing through his blood. he forces his eyes open to stare at the hand, the knuckles starting to turn white as he squeezes harder. his head feels light and tears run down his eyes in pleasure. his mouth is open, tongue hanging out dripping with drool. 

  
  
  


george is loud. the pleasure from the virbrator to ‘dream’s’ hand tightly clamped around his neck, it’s making george scream. his voice is definitely going to be scratchy tomorrow, from the pressure at the sides of his neck to the abuse of his vocal chords. every time, george close his eyes due to the feeling of everything, he pries his eyelids open, not wanting to leave the hand around his neck. it’s exhilarating. dream’s name is a constant in his words, the hand disguised as dream’s is hot. 

  
  
  


george takes his right hand and reaches down to stroke himself, fast and desperately, a soundless scream escaping his lips. he lets go of his neck and brings his hand back to his nipples, playing with them harshly. his eyes roll to the back of his head as the oxygen hurries back to his lungs, his voice already so raspy and he lets out a chorus of “dream”’s. his back arches and he cums. it’s explosive, the white ropes getting on his mirror and floor and george finally clamps his eyes shut, sobbing in pleasure. he turns the vibrator to one, still wanting to feel something.

  
  
  


he opens his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror. he’s a wreck. his eyes are bloodshot at the lack of oxygen, his neck slightly reddish-blue at each side of his neck and his chest is heaving heavily, breathing hard. he knows he looks like a slut. 

  
  
  


and george absolutely loves it. 

  
  
  


still wanting to feel full, he grabs his anal plug and sticks it in him, a pretty red jewel at the end of it. he feels feels full and george couldn’t name a better feeling. 

he washes his hand, careful not to rub to hard on his left and and goes to get his pen to trace the lines again. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, i don’t have much to say so please drink water and eat food and have a good day <3


End file.
